La dernière inspiration
by calyspo
Summary: La guerre est monstrueuse. La guerre sépare. La guerre monte frère contre frère. Soeur contre soeur. Ami contre ami. La guerre nous emporte et ne nous lache plus. Jusqu'à ce que l'on soit acculé. Que l'on ai plus le choix. Jusqu'à que toute possibilité de fin heureuse disparaisse


"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?"

Elle était horrifiée. Elle s'était faite avoir. Elle allait mourir.

"On peut bien s'amuser un peu !"

Rire sarcastique.

"Oui, mais il faut aller chercher les autres. Bella ne nous pardonnerait pas si nous jouions sans elle"

Une affreuse nausée l'envahit.  
Aller chercher Bellatrix. S'amuser. Seigneur.

"Allez y, je la garde."

Une troisième voix s'éleva. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. Un gros sanglot secoua tout son corps. Les autres s'éloignèrent en riant de façon obscène.  
Et elle se retrouva seule avec lui. Son ami. Enfin celui qui avait été son ami. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir. Ne jamais reposer les yeux sur lui.  
Et maintenant elle allait mourir.  
Et dire qu'à un moment elle avait même cru que...

"Je suis tellement désolé"

Regulus avait parlé précipitamment. Son regard déchiré s'arrêtait parfois sur elle, avant de s'échapper hâtivement, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de poser ses yeux dévorés par la honte sur elle.  
Cette simple idée, qu'il regrettait, lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Même si ce visage ami devait se trouver parmi ses bourreaux.

"Alors aide moi"

Ses paroles lui avaient échappée. Elle savait pourtant que c'était impossible. Elle même ignorait ce qu'elle attendait de ces mots.

"Je ne peux pas, murmura t-il, affligé, J'ai perdu ma baguette pendant le combat, je ne pourrais pas transplanner. De toute façon, ils nous rattraperaient immédiatement. Pardon, pardon. Pardon."

Tout devint clair.

"Bien sur que si. Tu peux"

Oui il pouvait. Elle ignora son étonnement et se rapprocha de lui.  
Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la conduit jusqu'à la naissance de son cou, la paume contre la peau de la gorge. La chaleur de Regulus sur elle était douce, si douce.

Son regard surpris se ficha dans le sien. Mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle voulait qu'il sache. Que c'était exactement et définitivement ce qu'elle voulait. Que c'était plus simple.  
Et lorsque le regard de Regulus se teinta d'horreur, elle chargea le sien de tendresse pour lui montrer. Lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance, comme jamais elle n'avait fait confiance à quelqu'un.  
Et pour lui dire que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle lui demandait. La dernière. Et que s'il voulait tant se faire pardonner, il suffisait d'y accéder.  
Elle allait être torturée. Il ne lui restait que quelques instants à vivre. Et elle voulait que ce soit lui pour cette première, unique et dernière fois.

Elle posa la tête contre son épaule, juste au creux. L'arrête de son nez frôla un instant la clavicule et elle respira profondément son odeur. Il remonta doucement son bras libre autour de sa taille et la ramena contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes mais qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle ferma les yeux.  
Une dernière inspiration. Elle tenta de capter toutes les fragrances qui la composaient.  
Pas besoin de mots.  
Il serra.

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle se concentra sur son étreinte, sur la tiédeur de ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. Elle utilisa ses dernières parcelles d'oxygène pour lui murmurer un "merci" erratique qui se perdit dans l'atmosphère. La main de Regulus caressait furtivement son dos. Ses lèvres effleuraient le lobe de son oreille.  
Une bulle douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge. Elle se dilata, s'alourdit et s'accrut, comme démultipliée.  
Ses yeux se rouvrirent.

Alors, comme un réflexe, tout son corps se comprima pour prendre désespérément une inspiration qui ne vînt pas. Tout lucidité disparut, toute sa motivation devint fumée. Une panique intense prit naissance dans ses entrailles, enfla, enfla, enfla avant d'exploser au coeur de sa tête.  
Alors elle se débattit. De toute sa rage, de toute son impuissance. Mais Regulus la maintenait contre lui sans ciller. Sa main resta crocheté sur sa gorge qu'il comprimait.  
Il lui sembla qu'il lui demandait pardon. Qu'il répétait ce mot à son oreille avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Mais il lui fallait de l'air. A tout prix. De l'air !  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais n'émit qu'un gargouillement ignoble.  
Le sang pulsait dans ses veines à un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Il tambourinait sur ses tempes douloureusement. Elle frappa faiblement un dernière fois le torse de Regulus.  
Ses yeux lui faisait si mal, elle voyait rouge. Du rouge partout. Partout. Partout !  
La douleur... Innommable. C'était innommable.

Elle... Plus rien... Elle ne voyait plus rien...  
De l'air, pitié. De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air. Seigneur... Je vous... En supplie... Regulus... De... L'air... Pitié...  
Il... Lui... Fallait.. de... l'...


End file.
